Cinderella
by cocoidie-18
Summary: Story about a father's love. Inspired by and including lyrics from Steven Curtis Chapman's song 'Cinderella'.


Cinderella

The song is _'Cinderella'_ by Steven Curtis Chapman

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you_

_…Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Harry Potter stood in the doorway and just stared at her. She was beautiful. The way her hair seemed to float on her pillow, the way her lashes brushed her cheek. She crinkled her nose and mewled at her dreams, kicking her blankets. He crept closer so not to wake her and gently pulled the blankets back up to cover her small shoulders. He could feel tears welling up as he stared down at her, thinking of his own parents. As he stared at her he knew. He truly understood. He would sacrifice himself in a moment for this small defenceless child of his, his Lily. He felt a little guilty for just a moment. He would do the same for his sons too, but his little girl just seemed so much more in need of protection. He smiled as his thoughts brought to mind Ginny's anger at his over protectiveness of her. Maybe it was a guy thing, the feeling that women must be protected, he couldn't help it.

He moved away from the bed, but turned back when he heard her stir. She did not wake, just turned over. Harry returned to the door and stood watching her for a while longer, his heart so full of love he thought it might burst.

"Goodnight, my princess," he whispered as he closed the door reluctantly and went to join his wife.

* * *

  
"Ring a ring a rosie!" Lily sang over and over at the top of her lungs as she skipped and danced around the kitchen table.

"Lily, why don't you go play with your brothers outside?" Ginny asked as she moved from the sink to the table and almost tripped over the child for the fifth time.

Lily paused long enough in her singing to call, "No, they're busy." And continued her song and dance.

With a frown, Ginny went out the back door and discovered her sons crouched down near the old oak, their heads close together.

"What are you doing?"

The boys jumped and banged heads. They fell back, revealing their project, which Ginny immediately confiscated.

"How many times do I have to tell your uncle to stop smuggling these things into my house!"

She noticed the boys' relief and added, "And you two know better than to accept them! I've told you again and again…"

She returned to the kitchen to find Harry, and met him as he walked in from the other door.

"George gave the boys a stink bomb. They were tying it to a wet-start firecracker."

"Actually, I think they were mine," Harry said sheepishly. "I have a stash, I'd stocked up for, er, a party Ron and I were planning and I think the boys found them."

Ginny rubbed her temples, Lily was still dancing and singing around the table, and Ginny was finding it hard to think.

"Lily please! Go play outside." She waited until Lily was gone before turning to Harry, "That song gives me the creeps, why did you teach it to her?"

"Ring Around the Rosie? It's about dancing around the flowers. What's so creepy about that?"

"No, it isn't. It's about the plague. Hermione told me."

Harry frowned a slight smile on his lips. "Morbid. Well, Hermione would know. I just wonder why she knows that…"

"Harry, I'm trying to set a good example for the kids and you're not helping," Ginny said placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, calm down. Don't hex me!"

"I'm not angry! And don't tempt me." Ginny smiled.

Harry came closer and embraced Ginny. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know about the song. And I thought I'd hid those bombs really well this time–" Harry grimaced as he realised his mistake.

Ginny pulled away, her eyes narrowed. "_This_ time?"

Harry closed his eyes and muttered, "I'd hoped you hadn't picked up on that…"

Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "I can't believe you! What are the bombs for anyway?"

"Ron and I just wanted… we were going to… Halloween…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry, you're worse than George. Why do I have to be the bad guy?"

"I just can't. I'm sorry but…"

Ginny sighed and threw her arms around Harry. "You're still worried about losing them aren't you?"

"No, sometimes. It's just so hard to say no to them."

"Harry, how are they going to learn anything if you keep just giving them whatever they want?"

"I know, but…"

"You aren't going to suddenly disappear are you? And you are definitely not your aunt and uncle, so trust your self. And me."

With a smile Harry nodded and drew Ginny close. "I do trust you, I just need you to help me remember myself sometimes."

They parted and Harry went outside, his stern face on.

When Ginny joined her family in the yard ten minutes later, the boys were zooming around on their toys brooms. She stopped in the doorway and watched with a smile as Lily stood on Harry's feet and they danced together.

_"So I will dance with Cinderella..."_


End file.
